


Internet Famous

by marktuan



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Platonic Romance, Romance, Social Media, YouTube, Youtuber Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuan/pseuds/marktuan
Summary: Jackson is a youtube sensation and Mark thinks it's stupid but he'll sure as hell star in Jackson's next video, for the sake of pleasing Jackson his fans.





	1. Boyfriend Tag ft. that quiet guy you like

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Jackson being a YouTuber one morning before my driving lesson. I have no clue where I'm going with this, or if I'll continue it at all, all I know is that it's something I needed in my life.

Jackson threw himself beside Mark on the sofa. He curled up against the older boy with an exaggerated squeal – something Jackson often described as expressing his ‘heart fluttering’ – and glanced at the screen. “What are we watching?”

“Something…” Mark drawled, unsure himself as he scrolled through the channels. It was a surprise that Jackson paid for all the channels he had, especially when he didn't have a job.

“I have like, every channel in the world, just pick.” The younger whined and tugged on Mark’s jumper.

“That’s probably why it bothers me, you don’t even have a job.” He sounded a little more bitter than he intended and evidently Jackson was disturbed by the way he retreated away from Mark. 

Nobody ever took him seriously, he figured they were all jealous – that he achieved a job he enjoyed before the age of 21 – but never had he expected Mark to be _one of them_. “I do have a job,” he frowned, thick brows lowering as his arms snaked around each other. “You’re just like everyone else. Why don’t you take me seriously? I hit seven million the other day and you know what my dad said to me? ‘Well done, now find yourself a real job and _that_ will be an achievement’.”

Jackson huffed, stepping off the sofa and walking to his room leaving Mark alone.

The older was left, stunned, as he stared off at the TV screen. Guilt quickly overcame him and he dashed into the bedroom. “Jacks, I’m sorry I–”

“Doesn’t matter, I get it. You think it’s stupid but it’s my life. My subscribers – all those _real people_ out there – they like me for me. They _support_ me. I just thought that having near enough the population of Hongkong following me, from all across the world, would be the most recognized achievement of mine but now I just feel… _ashamed_.”

Mark stared at the other, biting his lower lip. He felt ashamed too, but for a something rational. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, I guess I _am_ jealous.” The young Chinese boy crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting down with his legs crossed, parallel to where Jackson had slumped under the quilts. “Come out, Jacks, I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of shared silence, then a sniffle. Mark knew Jackson was upset but to _cry_ meant that it was something serious. Feeling as though he had caused devastation to several countries, having upset their favorite YouTuber, Mark was appalled. How could he upset his best friend of seventeen years? Scratch that, his _soul mate_.

Advancing, Mark clambered close and wrapped his arms around the lump of limbs wrapped in a plush black duvet. He gave the other a moment to calm down while running circles around his body focusing on his honey thighs and lean back.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll do that video I keep putting off.” Mark subsided, eager to gain redemption.

“…I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to.” Came a muffled reply.

“I want to. I really want to.” Mark assured. Finally, Jackson came out of hiding, quickly wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Good, because it was getting stressfully stuffy in there,” he snorted and Mark gave him a playful hit to the chest.

Few minutes later and the set up was ready, Mark sat on the edge of the bed swinging his feet nonchalantly while his host counterpart cleaned up in the bathroom. He stared at the camera and gulped, already feeling the creeping sensation of ‘stage fright’ tinging his ears red.

“They really like you, you know.” Jackson said as he entered the room, his bangs wet, tousled and framing his olive skin. Mark couldn’t help but smile at the sight, his shoulders lowering but his brows soon knitted with the confession.

“What do you mean, I’ve never agreed to feature before?” Mark’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh yeah,” Jackson laughed, “about that…” his voice faded off and Mark threw a poop-emoji pillow at the younger.

“What video footage have you put out there without my permission, asshole!” He hissed, “I can get you _arrested_ for this.”

“…But you wouldn’t, right?” Jackson’s gaze turned wide and unsure.

Mark rolled his eyes and it gave some kind of hint that he at least might have been joking.

“It was just a few seconds, in my daily vlogs. You didn’t say anything the whole time, or at least I cut out everything just in case and you were in maybe fifteen percent of the whole video, the rest was The Beauty of Thailand,” Jackson began explaining as he sat beside Mark, dropping in the name of the vlog while taking the towel from around his neck and rubbing it against his hair.

Mark scoffed, in awe and not in the good way. He was ninety-nine percent sure he looked terrible as for half of their vacation he didn’t try because ‘he’d never see the locals again’ and donned a hat and face mask almost 24/7.

“But guess what?”

“What?” Surely, it couldn’t get worse…

“That vlog became my most popular for a long time and literally _none_ of the comments were about Thailand. They were all about _you_.”

He was frowning but Mark couldn’t hide the red hue on his cheeks.

“…What _about_ me?”

“Just everything, from your perfect skin, to your perfect hair, to your perfect eyes. The only thing they complained about was how quiet you were and most of all, they demanded more.”

“Of me?”

“Of you.”

“So, this video…” Mark quirked a brow, “Is going to make _seven million_ people reach cloud nine?”

“Something like that, ah– I’m so excited. Are you ready?”

“No.”

Jackson didn’t even give the older time to calm down, even more pressure placed on him as the camera began rolling. “Now don’t worry about mistakes, I can always cut them out. Just think of it like rehearsal in our drama class at high school.”

“That was like five years ago!” Mark squawked, glancing down at his fingers, his aura descending to subzero, his voice barely audible.

“You’re going to have to speak up, man, my microphone isn’t that great.”

Clearing his throat, Jackson adjusted the settings on his camera and looked over the viewfinder. Once he was satisfied with the way they looked side by side. His room, although pretty basic, had a feature wall just behind his bed. Everyone left comments about how pretty it was, despite the shelving being full of clutter – it was cute clutter like the giant Pikachu plush Mark had won him in Thailand.

Mark’s throat had gone dry and he couldn’t even work up the saliva to make his voice heard. He had no clue what to do and he natural grabbed onto Jackson’s larger bicep.

“Just follow my lead and try to relax.”

Mark _was_ trying. 

Despite Mark’s sudden reluctance, Jackson was eager to begin so he quickly straightened up, ran his fingers through blonde hair and smiled brightly. “Ann-yeong-ha– Say YO!” he began his (lame) intro and suddenly became very offended when Mark didn’t make an effort to join in and just sat beside him. “Hey, I thought you said you watched my videos?”

Mark’s eyes widened now that he was suddenly on the spot and he began to flail, looking back at Jackson. “I do, I do. I wasn’t ready.”

“Let’s try again,” Jackson sighed. The two straightened up.

“Ann-yeong-ha– Say YO!” They chimed in unison, Mark looking chipper as he posed with a V-sign against his eye and Jackson wiggled like a bashful teen as he greeted his viewers. 

“–with Jack…” the two faded to a stunned silence and Jackson shoved Mark to life. Mark laughed and straightened up.

“What? This isn’t usually how your videos go, how am I supposed to know what to say?” Mark complained, his voice a little louder as he asked incredulously and Jackson turned to the camera as though he was on The Office. Mark nudged Jackson back and laughed heartily, realizing the more he focused on the other the more he felt calm.

Jackson’s serious gaze at the lens finally broke and he laughed along with Mark. “I said to follow along– God, this really shows these videos aren’t scripted, right?” He asked no one in particular before sitting up and straightening out his clothes. 

“So finally the big day where you guys hear my friend’s voice–”

“–Mark!” Suddenly the American-Chinese shouted, startling Jackson.

“Why are you screaming your name?” Jackson asked quickly, turning to Mark.

“I just realized what you wanted me to say after you, earlier.” The darker haired boy seemed pleased with himself as he looked between Jackson and the camera. Another silence fell upon them, Mark’s gleaming teeth causing a glare in the view finder. 

“Bit late.” Jackson pointed out and put a hand over Mark’s mouth. “How about you speak when I need you to.” After that comment he turned back to the camera, his fingers still covering Mark’s lips. “–Anyway! This is Mark, my friend that you _all_ remember from my Thailand vlog. The guy I’m ‘so lucky’ to be in the presence of and that you all demanded I bring back. So, because he’s _such_ a busy guy, he finally got back to my calls and–  _urgh_!”

Mark’s pink muscle pressed against Jackson’s hand causing the younger to jerk his arm away so quickly he almost fell off the bed. Mark began laughing once he saw the confusion merge into shock and genuine fear.

“Oh my God, you just licked me!” Jackson said, his hand rubbing in his shirt before he held it over his racing heart. “– _and_ I almost fell off the bed and you did nothing, this video could have been my last, all my fans could have watched me die!” Exasperated and melodramatic as usual, Jackson ranted on and Mark only rolled his eyes.

“But unfortunately you’re still here.” He commented cheekily.

Jackson groaned, “I’ve changed my mind, get out.” The young YouTuber pushed the boy out of the frame and Mark tried to push back in. Several minutes later the two were on the floor, just out of frame. Jackson’s hair was in the bottom right corner.

The door creaked – Mark was actually leaving. It seemed as though Jackson was on his knees. “No, come back, I love you.” He quickly changed his mind and begged – something his fans would ridicule him for if he didn’t cut it out.

Five minutes later and they were back on the bed, Mark feeling a lot more relaxed and less aware of the camera. He knew if he were alone he would have laughed at the idea of talking to a camera but with Jackson it just felt good – plus, he was happy to see this excitable side of Jackson after upsetting him earlier. 

“I’m kidding, he literally lives with me, never leaves me alone – he’s obsessed with me.” Jackson continued professionally. Mark gave him the side eyes and shook his head discreetly to the camera.

“Don’t make me look weird. There’s already enough weird in the video with you here.” Mark commented lightly and Jackson’s expression turned mock-hurt.

“God, we can’t keep going off topic, this video has a core message!” Jackson said, licking his lips habitually and glared at Mark. “Go back to being that quiet pretty guy in the background.”

Despite the scowl, Mark listened and Jackson began to introduce the aim of the video while giving credit where due. 

“So you guys have been requesting me to do the girlfriend/boyfriend tag because of my tweets and meet the mystery quiet guy in my vlogs – despite him being rather obnoxious, really – and well, I thought I’d hit two birds with one stone.”

The video took a serious turn and both boys smiled faintly into the camera.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson’s tongue swiped across his lips and he turned to Mark with his phone at the ready. “So I took the liberty of gathering these questions from the YouTube society website and figured you should answer a few. Are you ready?”

Jackson waited for a reply that never came. Mark only stared blankly back at him.

“Earth to Mark?” He waved his hand in front of the brunet. “Hello?” 

Suddenly realisation hit him and he groaned.

“You can talk now.”

“Yes I’m ready,” his sentence finished with an abrupt laugh he had been holding back. 

“Alright, here goes. No messing around now.”

“Deadly serious!” Mark said in English.

“Let’s start with… This one, I’m sitting in front of the TV, what’s on the screen?” Jackson looked toward the other.

“Uh…” Mark shrugged his shoulders loosely, his eyes focusing on a wall beside them, squinting. “Por–”

“This is a family channel, Mark, oh my God!” Jackson suddenly threw his arms up in the air and shook them in a flurry of panic, his cheeks lighting up and his eyes wide.

“–oro…” Mark finished awkwardly. The two stared at each other before Jackson threw himself back on the bed and screamed, flailing his limbs.

“I’m cutting this out, I’m cutting it!” He whined.

“No way– all uncut– like me!”

“MARK!”

They gave each other a minute to calm down before Jackson slowly rose from his coffin of sheer embarrassment.

“What dressing do I get on my salad?”

“You don’t get salad,” Mark quirked a brow and Jackson grinned.

“Okay, fine. Moving on quickly– but please, everyone, don’t eat like me.”

“He’s got a really bad diet. We go to In ‘n’ Out every day.” Mark added and Jackson threw his hand over his mouth.

“Product placement, don’t!”

“Ah, I mean– we eat an apple a day to keep the doctor away.”

Jackson face palmed.

“What’s one food I don’t like?”

“Anything spicy,” Mark said, “but you still eat it.”

“I just want to fit in.” Jackson pouted. “What drink do I order?” He scrolled his thumb across the screen.

Mark sighed and laughed, looking up to the ceiling. “God, if I’m paying then the _most expensive one_.”

Jackson whined, “You’re really making me a bad role model, right now–  _but_ _true_.” Laughing to himself, he continued on. “What’s my shoe size?” Jackson asked, suddenly throwing his legs out of the frame and running off to close the door to his closet. “Do you know?”

Mark looked stuck and Jackson jumped into the viewfinder. “HAH, something you don’t know!” he stuck his tongue out childishly.

The older frowned, “Shouldn’t you be mad if I fail? Besides, give me a chance.”

Jackson sat down and admitted quietly, “I’m just tired of you always winning games.”

“In Japan 25.5cm, in the UK it’s 7… _and_ in the USA you are a 9.5.” Mark replied smugly. 

The host frowned, evidently annoyed by Mark’s sudden display of knowledge. “Show off.” He muttered, right before mouthing, “I’m so glad _I’m_ not the one answering.”

“What was that?” Mark asked but Jackson straightened up and moved on. 

“Some of these are a little weird, I’ll just pick the interesting ones and if you don’t know them then we’re over.”

“Wow, harsh, you’re going to break up with me in a YouTube video?” Mark looked offended and most likely was.

Jackson and him locked eyes for a moment before he said sweetly, “Joking, babe. What’s my favourite Sports team?”

“The one you were in.”

“Yes, and name my favourite fencer ever.”

“Wang Ruiji.”

“Daddy~” Jackson squealed cutely in English, but Mark’s reaction captured repulsion.

“Ew, don’t say that.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around Jackson. “Is this interrogation almost over, I’m hungry.” He whined, a natural cuteness to his demeanor.

“Fine, fine, we’ll speed it up. Quick-fire round! You have five seconds to answer. Eye color?” Jackson hid his eyes behind his phone.

“Brown, duh,” Mark said. “I thought these were supposed to be hard?” He pushed Jackson’s hand out of the way and caressed his flesh while Jackson moved on.

“Who’s my best friend?”

“Bambam, AmeriThaiKong!” Mark cheered, laughing a little. His nose scrunching and his eyes forming crescents.

“I miss Bambam.” Jackson revealed, looking at the camera. “If you’re watching this, come over soon and bring your mom’s home cooked food, _please_.”

“Oh,” Mark nodded eagerly, looking into the camera though he was still a little awkward, looking more at the view finder as he adjusted his hair. “Yes, please do.”

“What’s something you do that I wish you wouldn’t?” 

“…Uh,” Mark rubbed his neck.

“Five, four–”

“This isn’t enough time to list it all!” Mark complained.

Jackson’s brows raised and he laughed, “Three, two–”

“Flick my eye boogers at you?!” Mark fessed quickly, his tone panicked before he blushed and covered his face. Jackson burst into laughter and couldn’t stop.

“They’re really going to love you, I can tell.” He snorted. “Where was I born?”

“Hongkong, but you came alive in my heart!”

“Ewwwww!” Jackson called out, whacking Mark on the shoulder. “What could I spend hours doing?” 

“Playing with my hair.” 

“Could I?” Jackson challenged, lifting his chin defiantly.

Mark gave him a plain expression, eyebrows becoming straight lines.

Finally, Jackson gave over and ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. “It’s just so fluffy and soft, _unf_.”

“Unf?”

“––Lastly, what’s my talent?” Jackson threw his phone behind them and looked at Mark. “We sort of already showed this off when we were in Thailand.”

“Martial arts,” Mark answered and then stood compulsively with Jackson, they breached the top of the frame now, “but I’m really envious of your beatboxing.”

That started Jackson beat boxing, their bodies suddenly moving to the beat causing laughter to burst from Mark’s plush lips as his body rolled to the beat. “What are we doing?”

“Awkward dancing outro.” Jackson announced between his sounds, some sort of remix making a rhythm they could crump to. 

They danced for five minutes straight before collapsing back on the bed together, both laughing breathlessly.

“Thanks.” Jackson said after a while.

“For what?”

“Doing this, being with me, supporting me.”

“I always will.” Mark said, “I was an idiot before, but I get it.” Mark propped his head in his hand as he looked down at Jackson. The two connected in a quick impulsive kiss. 

“I love you _Jacks_ ,”

“I love you, too, _Mork_.” 


	2. The Beauty of Thailand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the aforementioned vlog in Bambam's home country – Thailand.

“So this is it, huh?” Jackson gasped, awestruck and almost certainly excited. He bounced on his heels, fingers gripping tighter around Mark's jumper paws. “Bambam’s home!” The man-child was using his outside voice, loud as can be while Mark smiled silently at his side. The quieter of the two let out a chuckle, meeting the eyes of curious bystanders. 

Jackson was quite the personality. His first impression often startled new people but that's exactly why Mark had liked him from the get-go. When they met, he had asked so many questions that Mark had swiftly left unanswered and somehow, as if by fate, it was the answer Jackson seemed to be looking for. They became the best of friends immediately and Mark couldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yep, shouldn’t we get unpacked?”

Dragging two large suitcases behind them, the young men dawdled just outside the extravagant Thai airport, Mark wanted nothing more than to spend the first of fourteen days relaxing by the pool, getting over his jetlag before they decided to tackle the bustling high streets of Thailand. 

“We’ll have time for that later,” Jackson whined a little, letting go of Mark's sleeve in order to retrieve the small camcorder from his pocket. Throwing it up to the sky, Jackson panned around and found Mark in the viewfinder. “We’re here and yet the most beautiful view is right beside me.”

Shielding himself from the spotlight, Mark tugged the mask above his nose and lowered his gaze, shielding his face quickly. “Shut up,” he mumbled through the black fabric before running off to hail a cab. Jackson continued to shoot everything around them, wanting an ample amount of footage to edit a great vlog later. Laughing to himself, he soon followed Mark once the older had the attention of a taxi cab. 

The hotel was amazing.

Rich golden architecture awaited the two men just behind a pristine revolving glass door. Jackson hadn’t closed his mouth yet and Mark was sure he’d caught seven, maybe eight flies by now. 

Passing by, the older boy pulled out their information folders but not before forcibly closing Jackson’s mouth. He started for the information desk while Jackson finally faced the camera to himself. Flipping the screen, he finally took a look at his appearance. 

“Oh my,” he gasped in mock-horror before it turned to a sleazy grin. “Don’t I look great after an almost five-hour plane trip?” Laughter left his lips for the umpteenth time as he brushed callous fingers through the thin bangs hanging from under his cap. “Anyways, ann-yeong-ha– say-yo!” he greeted to the lens, still adjusting his hair. “I hope you all have had a lovely morning, day or night, whenever you’re watching this. We just arrived in Thailand and can I say– wow! It's amazing here. Look at this place!” The man did a spin, barely showing nothing but a golden blur with dots of colour due to the amount of plants donning the area. 

“Jackson!” Mark called out, rolling his eyes at the male who was running his battery dry almost an hour after leaving the plane. “I have our room keys.” Before the other could catch him off-guard on camera again, he went to call the elevator. Jackson finally lowered the camera and jogged to catch up with the older.

“It’s better than I could ever imagine.”

“I can’t believe you booked such a fancy place, Jacks.” The older looked toward the other, a brow quirked. Within the past two or so years, Jackson had been living in a more than lavish lifestyle. Being a university student often meant that you lived on ramen and take-outs – definitely not fancy hotels like this. He wasn’t jealous, just worried that Jackson was splashing out more than he should. 

“Don't sweat it, this was nothing. The exchange rate was really good this year,” Jackson explained. The elevator dinged. “Just enjoy yourself, please?” His hand reached to rub Mark’s shoulder comfortingly and Mark seemed to relax, smiling softly. 

“Mmm.”

Inside the elevator the camera came out again, filming the mirror that didn’t let Mark escape from the frame. Jackson pulled faces and nudged Mark but he didn’t even bother to take off the mask. 

“Someone’s tired~” Jackson teased, Mark just nodded in agreement.

The room couldn’t be more perfect. A huge restroom with a bath that could fit three, four, maybe, and even a standalone shower with settings Mark never knew existed. A toilet with a bidet – you bet’cha. 

“I’ve always wanted to try one of those!” Jackson pointed out with a grin, Mark just glanced at him and dropped his hand luggage. Tugging down the mask he smiled. 

“Weirdo.” 

As Mark began to unpack, Jackson ventured to the toilet. Whipping out his camera as he sat down, he filmed his face. “Not to be weird or anything, but I bet you guys are curious too, right? I’ll give you a preview.” 

Panning to the bidet controls, Jackson snorted. “Which one?” The images on the buttons didn't give much away, leaving a lot to imagination. So Jackson, being the big kid he was, pressed several of the buttons in a row – asking for death – and flipped back to his reaction. 

Mark jolted upright as he heard a shrill, girly scream and he pushed into the bathroom, a spoon in hand, to find Jackson on the toilet, filming himself. “What the hell, Jacks?” 

“Mork!” Jackson screeched, his amazing videography catching the older man’s grand entrance. 

“What _are_ you doing filming yourself on the _toilet_?” 

“What are  _you_  doing wielding a _spoon_?”

“Touché.” Mark ran his fingers through his brunet locks and rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. “What kind of _exhibitionist_ leaves the bathroom door unlocked anyway?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t shared the bathroom with me many of times.” Jackson scoffed, standing up and turning off the camera as he buckled his pants.  

“Yah! You're not still filming are you.” Mark scowled.

Rolling his eyes, he waved his hand, putting the camera on the counter and washing his hands. 

“No, why? Jealous?”

“It's our vacation, I want to enjoy it with  _you_  not a camera.” Mark said, a slight whine to his voice confirming Jackson’s accusations. After drying his hands, Jackson smiled and looped his arms around Mark's neck. 

“Alright, I’ll film later in the week. But if we see something pretty, please let me capture it.” Jackson’s brown eyes were rounded and sweet.

Mark scoffed, pushing Jackson’s face away while acting disgusted which then elicited a chuckle from the younger. “Whatever.”

“Now get showered, we’re going out tonight.” 

“What?!” Mark gasped as Jackson sifted through his suitcase.

He was likely to live out of it for the first week and then say it was too late to bother unpacking whereas Mark had most of his stuff organised around the room already. It made him feel more relaxed and accomplished.

“You didn’t think we were just going to  _sleep_  on the first day?” Jackson yelled.

“ _Hoped so_.” 

Mark closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it, sighing as he stepped into the shower. A cold one would wake him up to be good enough company for Jackson tonight. 

Jackson was really great at making friends – scratch that, he was a natural-born charmer. Who could resist his good looks and warm humour? He was lovable in every sense. You couldn’t not like him. 

It hadn’t been an hour since they entered the hotel bar that night and they had a booth full of people talking to them. Mark was etched into Jackson’s side, barely talking but handling his drink and Jackson was shamelessly self-promoting, even allowing his new friends to feature in the vlog.

“Thailand night life is amazing!” he shouted over the music, a girl screamed beside him and raised two fingers in a victorious sign. 

“You haven't seen nothing yet.” She picked up a drink, giggling in English. “Sub-uh-scribe to Jacksonnie! Cheers!” 

The table came alive with the following cheers and Jackson grabbed Mark, hugging him closer before he was left in charge of the camera because Jackson was well over his limit. 

On stage, yes, he was  _actually_  on stage, yelling random words that were likely offending every Thai person in the room but somehow he was rocking it.

Karaoke was always something Jackson took part in, his exaggerated actions and raspy voice had everyone clapping and cheering. He was entertainment at its cutest, Mark couldn’t help but laugh along and film him. It was definitely getting a feature in the vlog, Mark wouldn't let him live it down otherwise.

His fans, whoever they were, deserved to see this side of Jackson. It was great, something Mark would love to keep to himself, but he knew this was one of many reasons people loved the young Chinese man. 

Stumbling into the elevator in drunken stupor was Mark’s favourite part of the night. Taking care of Jackson was something he always loved to do and did so well. Arms draped around each other, they finally made it to their room after what? Forty-five solid minutes? Jackson’s drunk rambles had Mark in stitches as he unlocked the door. 

“You know you’re the best, I'm so glad I brought you– God those cocktails were nice. Have you ever seen a cockapoo? The cutest, not as cute as me– I mean you, me and you. We're a good team!”

His rambles were endless strings of nonsense that created bubbles in Mark’s stomach. 

The bed was even comfier now that Mark was exhausted. Jackson sprawled across the older and snuggled into the warmth that was Mark’s body. Their chests rose and fell in sync and they just led there in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeats. Grabbing at the air, Mark knew just what Jackson's fingers were craving so he reached into his jacket and pulled out the camera. He swiftly pulled out of bed to change into some bed wear and watched as Jackson filmed – no, blinded – himself with the camera. 

“Goodnight everyone,” he smiled in a daze. “I love you all, so, so, so much.” 

Mark crawled back into bed, grabbing Jackson’s hands. “Alright, alright. I think every one of them is gonna cringe so hard if you keep that in. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Instead the older was pulled beside Jackson in bed as the younger Chinese boy pulled the thick comforter around them. His arms outstretched above them, filming the two in the huge king-sized bed. “Say goodnight to my viewers, first, Markiepooh.”

“Oh God, you  _have_  to cut that.” Mark whined, covering his face that he was sure looked terrible as he felt the flash practically burning his flesh. “... _Goodnight_.”

“Say it with more meaning,” Jackson whined, nudging Mark who groaned softly. 

He peeked from behind his arms. “Everyone, take a long, long look at this drunken idiot, _seriously_. His eyes are rolling about in his head and–” Mark laughed softly, reaching out and caressing Jackson’s cheek with his knuckles. “Goodnight, _sleep well_ , everyone.” he added softly. Though, he was likely to delete this by morning to save both of their prides. Especially since, not a second later, Jackson practically turned green, dropped the camera on Mark’s chest – winding him – as he sprinted to the bathroom. 

Immediately worried, Mark unconsciously took the camera with him as he ran to the bathroom just in time to watch Jackson grip the remote to steady himself while kneeling at the toilet. 

“Oh, Jackson, your–” _but it was too late_.

The toilet whirred to life, water suddenly spurting right into Jackson’s face giving him the shock of his life and what’s better is that Mark had it all on camera, and there were no questions asked...

**_It was going in the vlog._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wasn't sure whether this was worth the update but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, this is just small features that would have happened in the aforementioned vlog that I thought of randomly before bed. Tell me what you think and if you'd want more little excerpts like this! I'd love to get to some or even fulfil any ideas you want. Just let me know! Thanks for reading.


	3. March Fanmeeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a fan meeting while Mark has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an old update i forgot to bring over from aff. enjoy!

It's Sunday the 26th, two days before Jackson's birthday but more importantly the day of his fanmeeting. He's been planning it since he hit seven million but he hadn't the courage to do so for a while.

Mark helped out and filled Jackson with the confidence he needed. His loving and supporting boyfriend had found the venue, booked the car, found some bodyguards to watch the doors and organised the times. Everyone was excited. Jackson had mentioned it several times in the past five videos, he just couldn't get it out of his head.

It had happened a couple times before but he hadn't for a while due to the incident at his fifth fan meeting. It was an accident, he claimed, but it was scary and it deterred Jackson for a long time. With much convincing with warm comments and even Mark's input, Jackson agreed to do a sixth fan meeting.

The venue was beautiful and everything was according to plan. Jackson had his hair and make up done professionally so that he could look good for the fans that waited so patiently for this day and even Mark made an effort since he was going to sit beside Jackson and support him silently. He thought it nice to meet the sweet commenters on every video, too. 

Thousands upon thousands of people turned up, some had even camped outside overnight. Jackson was shocked to see so much of an effort just to see him and Mark was somewhat jealous. Not of Jackson's fame but of the fact there were so many people he had to share Jackson with today. 

The hall filled up within minutes, some fans couldn't even sit down. There were too little seats and to apologise, Jackson performed a karaoke and Mark danced beside him. The fans loved it, accepted Jackson's apology and the questions began. 

Jackson, being the extrovert he was, loved talking about himself. Not in the conceited way, but just connecting with the audience live and verbally, getting immediate responses, was really making him happy and Mark sat alongside Jackson and watched him contentedly.

"How do you feel having so many subscribers, Jacks?" A fan asked.

"I'm really honoured, uh, I really can't put it into words. It's like my heart is fluttering right now and I can't think. I am just so grateful. I didn't expect so many people to make it and I'm just so happy I can talk to you all like this." Jackson replied, his cheeks warming and a few coos came from the crowd. Mark's smile was tight, he usually used the term 'heart flutter' to talk about things they did. 

"Jackson, what are you doing for your birthday?" 

"Well, actually I have no idea. It's a week day so it's not like I can go out and get wreck– I mean, drinking is bad, kids. Don't do it!" That gained a burst of laughter from the crowd. "Ahem, but really I was just thinking of gathering my family and Mark's family and enjoying a composed meal, you know?" 

Mark shuffled in his seat. He had something planned for later but for now he stayed quiet, occasionally smiling and waving at the members of the audience. 

"Mark, how much do you love Jackson?" A fan called out, surprising the duo and half of the crowd. Gasps were heard before everything went quiet and with the attention on him, Mark lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Wh- what?" He hadn't been expecting a question for himself, after all this was Jackson's day, but as Jackson gazed over at him with those puppy dog eyes, he grinned from ear to ear. "More than words can describe, more than the size of the universe. More than anything, I love Wang Jackson."

Screams rang out from the crowd. Even Jackson squealed, hugging Mark close to him as the elder laughed shyly. 

"He's my soul mate." Mark added and he watched as the fans mock-fainted, just as dramatic as Jackson, he thought. 

A few more questions passed by, Jackson answering as many as he could before they were forced to move on due to the schedule. Now they got to come up to Jackson, present birthday gifts that he didn't expect and take photos with him. Mark stood at the side, just out of view of all the cameras, watching as many people hugged his boyfriend. 

Some fans even asked for a photo with Mark but instead of taking solo photos, he made sure to wrap his arm around Jackson and raise a v-sign with his fingers. 

They really were over the top with some of their gifts, Mark thought, some bringing him clothes that cost a fortune, some giving him food from across the seas, some even handing him jewellery that weighed a tonne. Mark was surprised that just making videos could bring him so much. 

There were, of course, some annoying fans that screamed and startled Jackson or made him feel uncomfortable and Mark wasted no time squeezing between the two and keeping Jackson a safe distance from wondering hands.

Jackson was enjoying every second, meeting his fans and getting up close and personal with all their comments was a blessing he wanted to do more often and he made a promsie to each one. It was great to see his videos appealed to both young and old people, some double his age and some barely out of diapers. 

It was insane.

The hi-touch event ended after several hours and they took an hour break backstage. Fans were given food, beverages and a moment to collect themselves and everyone started to bond. It was a beautiful sight, seeing that not only was he making a thousand new friends but they were conversing among each other too. Having a fan base so tight knit was satisfying for the young Hong Kong native. 

Mark pulled Jackson into a long-awaited kiss, having not touched him intimately since eleven in the morning and he wanted nothing more than to hold him, repeating the insecure word 'mine' over and over though he was sure Jackson knew. 

In the dressing room they were alone, Jackson was touching up his hair and Mark was resting on the couch behind. They were talking about the day's success while looking at each other through the mirror. 

Mark was a little lacklustre in his mood, he wasn't as ecstatic as the younger seemed.

"What's wrong, Markiepooh?" Jackson asked, turning around and getting up. He approached the older who sat up and welcomed the younger to his lap. They shared a chaste kiss that Mark would have liked to prolong but Jackson cupped his cheeks. "Tell me, babe?"

"I'm just being stupid." Mark informed.

"You're never stupid, Mark." Jackson said firmly as his thumb brushed over the older's high cheekbones. He leaned in for another kiss, littering several across Mark's face.

The older deflated. "I'm getting stupidly jealous over fans. I know they mean a lot to you but I can't convince myself that I'm any better. Especially when I've treated your career so badly as of lately." 

"Oh shut up, babe, you're the one who made today happen. I would never have been able to do this without you and yes the fans mean mostly everything to me, I get to do amazing things because of them but mainly I get to do amazing things with you. You. You're all that matters." Another few pecks to the older's forehead and temples. "You're my rock. If they all left me, then so be it, it's been fun. But I couldn't live if you left me. You mean so much to me and to know you support me, that you let me go out there and interact with everyone. Mark... I love you." Jackson insisted.

Mark smiled hearing the younger's words.

"And what you said out there, God damn... it made me want to marry you, Mark." 

The older's eyes lit up as the younger uttered those words and he couldn't hold back the epic grin that pulled his cheeks high.

His fingers reached out to guide Jackson's lips to his own and as they crashed together he mumbled 'I love you's into his mouth. 

The hour break passed far too quickly but Mark was eager to start the second half of the fan meeting. 

Fan requests had both men doing adorably awkward things from dancing to Pororo to belting out the lyrics to let it go. Jackson's fans were hilarious, full of memes that they would relate to the young YouTuber and have him laughing for minutes until he couldn't breathe. Several water bottles later and the lights dimmed. Confusion swept over the crowd and even Jackson looked surprised.

Mark dashed off claiming he could fix it but when he returned no more than a minute later he had a cake in his hands with twenty-three candles. Jackson gasped as he spotted Mark, along with the crowd that cheered. Music began to play and the whole venue sounded with the words of Happy Birthday. Hearing the voices of all his fans simultaneously wishing him a happy birthday immediately brought tears to Jackson's eyes, happy tears of course.

He was presented the cake on the table in front of him and he stood up for the finale of the song where he blew out the candles. Everyone gave several cheers of 'Hip-hip, hooray!" and Jackson made a wish. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with Mark on his one knee. The crowd, suddenly aware of what was going on came alive with screams and hoots of joy.

Mark grabbed the mic. 

"Jackson, will you marry me?"

 


End file.
